


Five Times Someone Figured Out Heero Was A Girl [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relena was a polite, well-bred lady, and did not look at people's crotches. Even when they wore skintight spandex shorts that seemed painted on."</p>
<p>Girl!Heero. One-sided, mostly subtexty pairings, no get-together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Figured Out Heero Was A Girl [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Someone Figured Out Heero Was A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261695) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Five%20Times%20Someone%20Figured%20Out%20Heero%20Was%20A%20Girl.mp3) | 25:37 | 23.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-times-someone-figured-out-heero-was-girl) |  |   
  
### Music

_Seether_ by Veruca Salt

### Art

found in the notes of the Text post. Done by Asuka Kureru

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
